


Anniversary

by aranel_took



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Kyle celebrate an anniversary. Sequel to "Revelations".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my one year anniversary of writing Hal/Kyle.

Kyle let out the breath he was holding as the jet’s tires hit the runway. He loved flying with Hal, but he still had that sense of relief when they were back on the ground safely.

He climbed out of the plane and pulled his helmet off. It was sometime after midnight and they were alone on Ferris Aircraft’s airfield. It reminded Kyle of another night, exactly a year ago, in fact, when they’d taken another flight. And completely out of the blue, the man he had thought was the poster boy for “straight” had kissed him. Kyle’s cock twitched at the memory. They had done a lot more than just kiss when they got back to Hal’s apartment that night.

Arms wrapped around his waist from behind, pulling Kyle back against a muscular body. Kyle smiled and inhaled deeply. Leather and a hint of sweat mingled with the smells of hot rubber and kerosene, all the scents he associated with Hal. Kyle tilted his head to the side as Hal nuzzled his face against Kyle’s neck.

“Happy anniversary,” Hal murmured between kisses.

Kyle turned his head to look at Hal. “You remembered.”

Hal kissed his cheek. “Of course I did. That was a pretty memorable flight.” He ran his hand over the front of Kyle’s flight suit, around his belly and then down to gently squeeze Kyle’s growing erection. “And a pretty memorable night.” He tugged on Kyle, turning him around and backing him up so that Kyle ended up with his back pressed against the plane. Kyle’s heart pounded and his breathing quickened in anticipation of what was coming. Hal _really_ liked fucking him up against a plane …

But instead of grinding against him, pressing Kyle between himself and the plane in a strange kind of threesome, Hal backed up a step. He took Kyle’s face in his hands and gazed into his eyes. Then his brows furrowed as if he was thinking about something. He gave a nervous laugh and shook his head. “I stayed up half the night working out everything I wanted to say to you, because I wanted this to be perfect, but damned if I can remember it.”

Kyle slid his hands inside Hal’s jacket and around his waist, his fingers hooking into the pockets on the flight suit. “You don’t have to say anything, Hal.” He waggled his eyebrows and tugged him closer. “You can just show me how you feel.”

Hal chuckled and shook his head. “No. I definitely need words for this one. So I guess you’ll get the short version.” He looked in Kyle’s eyes again. “I never expected to fall in love with you. I never expected I’d find someone who fit me so perfectly, who understands everything I’ve been through, someone I couldn’t imagine ever living without. I’m the luckiest man in the world to have you and I love you and…” He took a deep breath. “Will you marry me?”

Those were the last words Kyle had ever expected he would hear Hal say. He blinked, not quite believing the question. “What?”

Hal went down on his knees and took Kyle’s hands in his own. “I asked if you will marry me.”

The blood was pounding in Kyle’s ears and he felt dizzy. Hal Jordan, the man who everyone told him would run at first hint of Kyle wanting to make a commitment, was asking to marry him?

“I know this isn’t the most romantic place in the world for this,” Hal said. He squeezed Kyle’s hands. “And if you need some time to think about it—”

“No,” Kyle blurted out. Hurt flickered in Hal’s eyes and Kyle instantly realized his mistake. “I mean, no, I don’t need time to think about it.” He grinned happily, so wide his cheeks hurt. “Yes, I’ll marry you!”

Hal smiled back and stood up. Kyle pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

“I wish I could have remembered my speech,” Hal sighed when they came up for air. “I really wanted this to be perfect for you.”

“What you said _was_ perfect.” Kyle wrapped himself around Hal, cheek resting on his shoulder, and breathed in leather, jet fuel and Hal. “And this was the perfect place to ask me.”


End file.
